random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness: The Musical!
In this musical feature film, Phineas and Ferb create the most random, awesome, and greatest musical of all time. Meanwhile, Agent P and Agent T team up for a musical battle against Doofenshmirtz, with guidance for the agents by Major Monogram in song format. Summary Prolouge First there was nothing...then there was CHICKEN! Shooting Stars Linda: Hello boys, what are you up to? Phineas: Meap Linda: What? Phineas: I just don't know. Linda: How about create another Big Idea project that I actually do see and appreciate. Candace: WHAT? YOU KNOW?!?! Linda: .....no..... Candace: Candace out... Linda: Well, go do something like a musical or something. I gotta go to my Random-ness class. Bye kids. Phineas: Musical? I got it! Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today, though it might sound just a bit cliché. We can make another musical, but with more songs and dancing! 'Cause when we're back in school come next September, And they ask us, we can both remember Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long, and glancing back we're gonna be so glad that we didn't sit all day and watch TV, I don't think anyone can disagree the world is possibilities And that's what makes me say: Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb! Phineas: We're gonna make a musical! Ferb: Again? Phineas: Yeah, but with... (Everything from this wiki comes alive and runs through their backyard.) Phineas: RRRAAAAAAAAANNNDDOOOOOOOMMMM-NNNEEEEEESSSS (RANDOM-NESS) Meap: Want to go to the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar? Phineas: You can talk without that mustache? Meap: .....MEAP.... Singer: Yeah! There's a jumping little rock in the outer spiral arm, May not be pretty, but it's got a lotta charm, It's the shooting star milkshake bar, yeah It's not a nebula, it's not a quasar, It's the shooting star milkshake bar, At the speed of light, you know you're never too far, From the meatiest meteor that you'll ever find, In this big ol' galactic void, You've gotta shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid, Shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid. Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Act 6 Act 7 Act 8 Act 9 Act 10 Epilouge Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Random Stories